Sodor's New Storys
by Tesla2251
Summary: Just the scripts of some stories that I've written and am going to make them into Youtube Vids. Tell me what you think of them.
1. Season 1 Story 1: Fizzling Fireboxes

**Fizzling Fireboxes**

**Narrator**

The water collums on Sodor are very important for the railway. Without them, the steam engines on Sodor would grind to a halt. The fire in their fireboxes turns the water into steam which gives engines their speed and strength.

One day, the fat controller put in a new water collumn up just outside the big station. Most water collumns have a valve that the engine crew has to get out of the cab and turn the valve manually. The new water collumn used the engines weight to turn on the valve and allow water to flow into the engines water tank. However, the pipe must be placed back in it's off position after the engine is filled or the weight of an engine on the pad will turn on the water. One day, the railway was busier than ever. Percy felt exhausted as he pulled his train to the junction. Henry was cross with his being late.

**Henry**

Where were you? You should have been here ten minutes ago.

**Narrator**

...he grumbled.

**Percy**

It...felt like...I'd never get that train up the hill. I...feel alittle...out of puff.

**Narrator**

...he sighed. Henry grunted indignatly.

**Henry**

If you were a tender engine like me, you'd have more strength. With a tender, you'd have more water to turn into steam. More steam, more strength and stamina. But, I guess that is what I should come to expect from little tank engines.

**Narrator**

...he said importantly. Percy was too tired to respond. And Henry left in a huff to make up for lost time.

Meanwhile, at Knapford, the water collume pipe was out over the line. Gordon had stopped earlier to be refilled before leaving on his next journey, but it had taken so long to get him filled, that by the time the gaurd blew his whistle, Gordon's crew had left in such a hurry, they had forgotten the close the pipe.

Henry pulled into the station, right on time. He didn't see the water collum pipe sticking out over the line, neither did his driver. Henry's driver brought him to a stop right under the pipe. Henry's weight opened the valve and water poared down his funnel.

**Henry**

HELP, I'm drowning!

**Narrator**

...he sputtered as water flowed into his smokebox. The water flowed through his flue pipes and into his firebox. Henry's fire fizzled as the water smothered his fire. He began to feel cooler as his steam condenced back into water.

The fireman moved the feed pipe away from Henry's funnel, but Henry was already starting to cool down. His driver went to talk to the station master while the shunter uncoupled Henry from the train.

**Driver**

Well, that's done it. Henry's fire is out and it will take too long to start a new one. We better send for another engine immediatly.

**Narrator**

The station master arranged for Donald to take the train. While Donald was coupled up, Henry was moved into a siding out of the way. Donald pulled the train away right on time, while Henry fumed in the siding. The news about Henry's accident soon spread. That night, the engines couldn't stop talking about water collums.

**Percy**

I know more water means more steam, Henry. But it looks like your extra water did the opposite.

**Narrator**

...giggled Percy. Henry pretended he hadn't heard.

**Donald**

Ach, hooshed by elephants, and drenched by water collums. What could be next for ye?**Narrator**

...chuckled Donald. Henry snorted and pretended to be asleep.


	2. Story 2: The Monster Under The Shed P1

**The Monster Under the Shed**

**(Part 1)**

**Narrator**

It was a windy night on the Island of Sodor. Sir Topham Hatt had the engines come back to their sheds early because of the bad weather. The engines sat at Knapford Station waiting for the signals to allow them to return to the sheds. The wind howled through the empty station, and the engines were bored.

**Thomas**

What we need is a story to help us pass the time.

**Narrator**

...Thomas suggested. The other engines agreed.

**James**

I have the perfect story for a night like tonight.

**Narrator**

...said James. The other engines all waited for James to start telling his story.

**James**

Once upon a time, there was a little tank engine, who lived on a railway far away. He was a helpful engine, and always did what ever his controller asked him to do. One night, he was called to the station. His controller was waiting for him.

**Controller**

Little engine, you need to go the end of the line and collect a brake coach that was accidentally left behind at the top station.

**James**

The engine agreed and with that, he puffed off into the dark misty night. But, by the time the engine had reached the top station, the fog was so thick, he couldn't even see his lamp irons. It would be too dangerous to head back down the line. 'I'll just rest until the fog clears' he said to himself. So, he backed himself into an old shed for the night. A while later, the engine heard a sound. He opened his eyes and saw long fingers reaching up through the rails. There was a monster under the shed! Quickly, the engine raced out of the shed and into the foggy night, with the engine eating monster following after him, it's red eyes glowing, and its huge white teeth gnashing.

**Narrator**

...James said, pausing dramatically. Percy shuddered.

**Percy**

What happened next?

**Narrator**

...he asked.

**James**

That is the end. The engine was never seen again.

**Narrator**

...he said, gravly.

**Percy**

What about the monster?

**Narrator**

...asked Percy, still shaking.

**James**

No one knows. It could be anywhere, possibly waiting in some engines shed, waiting

**Narrator**

...James said, slyly. Percy shuddered at the thought.

**Percy**

What if the story is true?

**Narrator**

...he asked...

**Percy**

What if the monster is out there tonight?

**Thomas**

Percy, there are no such things as monsters.

**Narrator**

...said Thomas. The signal dropped and the engines puffed off to Tidmouth. Later that night, the sound of scratching came from behind Percy's shed.

**Percy**

THOMAS! GORDON! HELP! THE MONSTER IS IN MY SHED!

**Narrator**

...he shouted. Then, James rolled up from behind the shed, pushing a truck of scrap metal. He had been bumping it behind Percy's shed.

**James**

I'm the monster! I'm the monster!

**Narrator**

...he jeered.

**Henry**

Don't worry, little Percy. Sometimes our imaginations are bigger than our wheels.

**Narrator**

...said Henry sleepily. Percy wheeshed angrily, and fell asleep. Later, the scratching sound could be heard again. Thomas looked over at James.

**Thomas**

James, knock it off. I know it's you.

**Narrator**

But, James was fast asleep. Thomas looked around and saw nothing outside the shed.

**Thomas**

If...it isn't James, then...It must be the engine eatting monster. It's probably waiting for me to fall asleep.

**Narrator**

...he thought to himself. So Thomas stayed awake all night.

The next day, Thomas was exhausted. As he waited at Wellsworth station, he saw Percy.

**Thomas**

Did you hear any noises last night?

**Narrator**

...he asked.

**Percy**

Not after James' prank.

**Narrator**

Now Thomas felt silly for forcing himself to stay awake all night. James passed by, pulling a goods train.

**James**

Monsters keep you up, Thomas?

**Narrator**

...he chuckled as he passed by. Thomas wheeshed angrily and headed down his branchline.

At the end of the day, Thomas was too tired to stay awake any longer. He pulled into his shed, and fell asleep before his buffers touched the bar. Later that night, the scratching could be heard again. Thomas was awoken by it.

**Thomas**

Go away.

**Narrator**

...he muttered sleepily. The sound continued on.

**Thomas**

That'll wake the other engines. They will protect me from the monster.

**Narrator**

...he thought. But the engines stayed fast asleep. Suddenly, Thomas saw something moving along the tracks. It was a dark, round shape. Thomas was frozen stiff.

**Thomas**

T-t-t-that must be the monster's head.

**Narrator**

...he shivered. Then, he could see the monsters eyes flashing, and it started to come closer and closer to his shed. Thomas shuddered in fear. He shut his eyes tight and shouted,...

**Thomas**

HELP! THE MONSTER IS GOING TO GET ME!

**Narrator**

This woke the other engines.

**Edward**

Thomas, open your eyes.

**Narrator**

...Edward chuckled.

**Thomas**

Edward, how can you laugh? There is a monster outside my shed.

**Edward**

Not anymore. Now the monster is in your shed.

**Narrator**

Thomas opened his eyes. A little hedgehog stood just inside the door of his shed.

**Thomas**

A hedgehog? That's what scared me?

**Narrator**

...sighed Thomas. He felt silly.

**Edward**

Percy has a good imagination Thomas. But yours is better.

**Thomas**

It certainly is. It's the only thing that could turn a little hedgehog into a big scary monster.

**Narrator**

Just then, Percy puffed in. He had been taking a late night train, and was grinning widly.

**Thomas**

What are your so pleased about?

**Narrator**

Thomas asked, sleepily. Percy decided he'd tell Thomas about it in the morning.


	3. Story 3: The Monster Under The Shed P2

**The Monster Under the Shed**

**(Part 2)**

**Narrator**

It was a windy night on the Island of Sodor. Sir Topham Hatt had the engines come back to their sheds early because of the bad weather. The engines sat at Knapford Station waiting for the signals to allow them to return to the sheds. The wind howled through the empty station, and the engines were bored.

**Thomas**

What we need is a story to help us pass the time.

**Narrator**

...Thomas suggested. The other engines agreed.

**James**

I have the perfect story for a night like tonight.

**Narrator**

...said James. The other engines all waited for James to start telling his story.

**James**

Once upon a time, there was a little tank engine, who lived on a railway far away. He was a helpful engine, and always did what ever his controller asked him to do. One night, he was called to the station. His controller was waiting for him.

**Controller**

Little engine, you need to go the end of the line and collect a brake coach that was accidentally left behind at the top station.

**James**

The engine agreed and with that, he puffed off into the dark misty night. But, by the time the engine had reached the top station, the fog was so thick, he couldn't even see his lamp irons. It would be too dangerous to head back down the line. 'I'll just rest until the fog clears' he said to himself. So, he backed himself into an old shed for the night. A while later, the engine heard a sound. He opened his eyes and saw long fingers reaching up through the rails. There was a monster under the shed! Quickly, the engine raced out of the shed and into the foggy night, with the engine eating monster following after him, it's red eyes glowing, and its huge white teeth gnashing.

**Narrator**

...James said, pausing dramatically. Percy shuddered.

**Percy**

What happened next?

**Narrator**

...he asked.

**James**

That is the end. The engine was never seen again.

**Narrator**

...he said, gravly.

**Percy**

What about the monster?

**Narrator**

...asked Percy, still shaking.

**James**

No one knows. It could be anywhere, possibly waiting in some engines shed, waiting

**Narrator**

...James said, slyly. Percy shuddered at the thought.

**Percy**

What if the story is true?

**Narrator**

...he asked...

**Percy**

What if the monster is out there tonight?

**Thomas**

Percy, there are no such things as monsters.

**Narrator**

...said Thomas. The signal dropped and the engines puffed off to Tidmouth. Later that night, the sound of scratching came from behind Percy's shed.

**Percy**

THOMAS! GORDON! HELP! THE MONSTER IS IN MY SHED!

**Narrator**

...he shouted. Then, James rolled up from behind the shed, pushing a truck of scrap metal. He had been bumping it behind Percy's shed.

**James**

I'm the monster! I'm the monster!

**Narrator**

...he jeered.

**Henry**

Don't worry, little Percy. Sometimes our imaginations are bigger than our wheels.

**Narrator**

...said Henry sleepily. Percy wheeshed angrily, and fell asleep. He wanted to pay James out for his trick.

The next day, he was still thinking about what he could do to pay James back as he puffed into Wellsworth station. Thomas yawned as he approached.

**Thomas**

Did you hear any noises last night?

**Narrator**

...he asked. Percy said he hadn't heard anything after the prank James pulled. Just then, James ruched past them with a goods train.

**James**

Monsters keep you up, Thomas?

**Narrator**

...he chuckled as he passed by. Percy was cross. James was now picking on his friend. He set off to figure out how to get back at James.

That night, Percy arrived at the harbor to collect a special load. Cranky was currently unloading it. It was a large pair of dentures, with a wind-up key in the side.

**Percy**

What is that?

**Driver**

These are a massive pair of chattery teeth for the new joke shop opening at Tidmouth. They will be a working center piece in the store.

**Narrator**

...his driver told him. Percy looked at the teeth, and then remembered James' story.

**Percy**

Driver, do you think we could borrow these for tonight, and scare James? That'll teach him to scare me.

**Narrator**

His driver and fireman agreed. Once the teeth were on Percy's flattruck, he had some work lights with red bulbs placed right behind them and the teeth powered up. Then, Percy set off into the misty night.

At the Knapford Yard, James was getting ready to take a late night train to Tidmouth. The mist rolled around him. In the weak light from the yard lights, he could see some strange and scary shapes in the mist.

**James**

I can't wait to go back to my shed and rest.

**Narrator**

...he said to himself. He refused to admit he was feeling a little scared. The gaurd blew his whistle, and James puffed into the night.

Meanwhile, Percy pulled into Tidmouth. He was sitting on a siding, hidden behind a line of trucks. Percy chuckled as he heard James approaching.

**Percy**

Now we will see whos the scardey engine.

**Narrator**

James came to a stop and was uncoupled from his train. Percy moved slowly forward and his driver turned on the teeth. James could hear the chattering.

**James**

What is that?

**Narrator**

...he asked. Percy's driver turned on the bright red lights. James gasped.

**James**

AHHH! It's the engine eatting monster!

**Narrator**

He was so scared, he took off the moment his driver released his brakes. Percy giggled. He left his train at Tidmouth station, and went back to his sheds.

The next morning, he was shunting at Knapford Yard, when he saw James emerge from freight shed.

**Percy**

Where were you last night?

**Narrator**

...he puffed cheekily.

**James**

I decided to sleep outside last night.

**Narrator**

...he snapped, and he left in a huff. James doesn't tell monster stories anymore. He now knows that somthimes, monsters can be all too real.


	4. Story 4: One Or The Other

**One Or The Other**

**Narrator**

Diesel has been on and off Sodor many times in the past. His visits are never long, however due to his habit of causing trouble when ever he comes to Sodor. When he does come, he is always rude to the other engines and causes confusion. And they don't like this at all.

One day, the engines gathered at the sheds to discuss Diesels recent chaos.

**Gordon**

He said I was a galloping blue sausage.

**Narrator**

...the big express engine complained.

**Thomas**

He was so rough with Annie and Clarabel, their buffers are badly damaged. Now the poor girls have to be repaired.

**Narrator**

...fumed Thomas.

**James**

SEND HIM AWAY! He's no good to anyone.

**Narrator**

...shouted James. And the other engines agreed.

The next day, Diesel was shunting in the yards. He was very rough with the trucks as he shunted them around the yard.

**Truck**

HEY! Watch it, you big black box!

**Narrator**

...they shouted. Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

**STH**

Diesel, I have heard many complaints from the engines that you are causing confusion and delay, and teasing them.

**Narrator**

...he said. Diesel gulped, Sir Topham Hatt didn't sound happy

**Diesel**

I am sorry, sir. I-

**Narrator**

...he started, but Sir Topham Hatt interrupted.

**STH**

I have heard enough of your excuses!

**Narrator**

...he thundered...

**STH**

You have done nothing but make more work and cause trouble! I will send you away, but this time, I will not let you back on these rails. This is your last day on Sodor track, Diesel.

**Narrator**

He then strolled away. Diesel slowly finished his work, and rolled away towards the mainland. As he did, the other engines whistled in joy to see Diesel roll away. As he passed Mavis, she could see he was unhappy. He came to a stop at a signal and she rolled up next to him.

**Mavis**

Diesel, what's wrong?

**Narrator**

...she asked.

**Diesel**

I'm going back to the mainland, Mavis. But, I don't want to.

**Narrator**

...he said, sadly. But before Mavis could say anything more, the signal dropped, and Diesel rolled away into the distance.

Days passed, and work got harder for the engines. The trucks were crowding every siding, and passangers were stuck on crowded platforms. They all started saying what a bad railway it was. Thomas, Percy, Bill, Ben, Mavis and Toby were exhausted. They had to run the mainline trains, as well as their own. Sir Topham Hatt came to see them.

**STH**

I understand that you are all trying your best, and I appreciate your effort. But you can't be everywhere at once. I have sent away for a new engine to help you with your work.

**Percy**

Will it be Wilbert?

**Narrator**

...asked Percy.

**Thomas**

Or Stepney?

**Narrator**

...asked Thomas.

**STH**

Sadly, they are all busy on their own railways. So another engine will be coming to help instead. He will be arriving later this afternoon at Wellsworth, so please be there to meet him so you may show him the line.

**Narrator**

...Sir Topham Hatt said. Then he got in his car and drove away.

That day, the engine came. He was long and green, with six drive wheels. Gordon was at Knapford when the engine came.

**Gordon**

Hello. Are you the new engine?

**Engine**

Yes, you big blue menace. Havn't you seen me before? No? Didn't think so. Hello Gordon. Don't recognise me? I guess your color on me must be confusing.

**Narrator**

...the engine snapped. Gordon was furious when he suddenly realized who the engine was.

**Gordon**

Alfred. What brought you back?

**Narrator**

...fumed Gordon.

**Alfred**

The fat man brought me here. I see you look different from when we last met. Rebuild? Nice look, even though I bet your still as slow as last time.

**Gordon**

Listen Alfred, you may be older than I am, but don't think Sir Topham will let you stay here if you cause confusion.

**Narrator**

...he said. Alfred took no notice and puffed away.

Later, Thomas was waiting at Elsbrige for the James to pick up his passengers. Just then, Alfred came. Thomas was surprised to see him.

**Thomas**

Alfred? Is that you?

**Narrator**

...he asked.

**Alfred**

Of course it is! What are you doing pulling a train of beat up coaches? You should be shunting them for real engines like me to take, not playing with them, pretending to be as good as I am.

**Narrator**

Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel were cross.

**Thomas**

First off, I am a real engine. And secondly, your blocking the line, James is coming with my passengers. So move please.

**Narrator**

...he said. Just then, Percy arrived with a goods train.

**Alfred**

And what is a little green bug doing here?

**Narrator**

...Alfred said. Percy was hurt.

**Percy**

Pulling a goods train.

**Narrator**

...he said meekly.

**Alfred**

Your too small to do any real work. Someone call lost and found, some boy lost his toy train.

**Narrator**

...Alfred jeered. Percy was cross.

**Percy**

I am not a toy! I'm a really useful engine. And I have places to be. Why don't you leave and do some work for once?

**Narrator**

And Percy left fuming. Alfred just ignored Percy and left.

Later that day, the engines held another meeting.

**Gordon**

This engine is the worst yet!

**Narrator**

...fumed Gordon.

**James**

He should have stayed sent away.

**Narrator**

...put in Henry.

**James**

Diesel was more tolerable than Alfred. I miss him.

**Narrator**

...said James. All the other engines agreed.

**Percy**

We need to get Diesel back. It's the only way we are going to get any of our jobs done.

**Narrator**

The engines all thought about ways that they could get Alfred sent away again, but none knew what they could do. Their chance came sooner than expected.

Gordon was sitting in Knapford, waiting for Henry to come up with his passengers. Suddenly, Alfred came along side him.

**Alfred**

What's the matter, Gordon? Feeling tired?

**Narrator**

...he sneered. Gordon was cross.

**Gordon**

I am waiting for my passengers. It's a full train, and Henry isn't due to arrive for another two minutes.

**Narrator**

...he said. Alfred looked at Gordon's train.

**Alfred**

Only three coaches? That's all your carrying? I'm pulling six frieght cars and I'm not even straining. You must be weakening.

**Narrator**

...he said, loftily. Gordon was furious.

**Gordon**

I am not weak. I bet that I could beat you in a race to Maron Station.

**Narrator**

Alfred grinned.

**Alfred**

I accept your challenge Gordon.

**Narrator**

...he said. Just then, Henry pulled into the station, and the passengers got out.

**Gordon**

Get in quickly, please.

**Narrator**

...Gordon said. The passengers got in quickly, and when the gaurd blew his whistle, the race was on.

The two engines rocketed along the rails. Alfred puffed and panted, but Gordon just puffed past him. Alfred tried to go faster, trying to beat Gordon.

Then there was trouble, the switch at Wellsworth was set to a siding, the same one Alfred was supposed the put his goods train. Alfred shot into the siding, and crashed into the buffers. His train spread itself all over the rails and Alfred ended up in a shallow stream.

**Alfred**

BOTHER!

**Narrator**

...he exclaimed. Gordon puffed past, chuckling as he went.

Later, as Alfred was put back on the tracks, Sir Topham Hatt was there.

**STH**

I am very disappointed in you, Alfred. I thought you'd be a better engine after I sent you away. But I was wrong. I'm am not going to allow you back on my railway, ever.

**Narrator**

...he said to the big LNER engine. Alfred just wheeshed steam sadly.

A few days later, Diesel came back to a chorus of whistles and horns.

**Thomas**

Welcome back, Diesel. It's good to have you back.

**James**

Welcome back!

**Narrator**

Diesel was so happy, his engine purred.

**Diesel**

It is nice to be back, somewhere safe. I'll try not to be so mean like I was before. But you know, I can't promise that.

**Narrator**

...he said. The engines agreed. Diesel might be difficult to deal with, but anything was easier than that ex-NWR engine: Alfred the B12.


	5. Story 5: Den Mother

**Den Mother**

**Narrator**

One day, Donald stopped at the station. He was feeling glum. He had been delayed at the junction, and the cars weren't making his job easier. But he soon brightned up when Dilly the duck came into veiw. She had once been put in his water tank as a prank from Duck's driver and fireman. The story was now quite famous, as now she was known as Donald's duck. She waddled on the platform near him and quacked a greeting to him.

**Donald**

Ach, tis nice tah see yah too, Dilly.

**Narrator**

...he said kindly. James came up alongside him. He was in a bad mood.

**James**

Huh! Donald, I don't see why you like that duck. She's only an animal after all. So why do you talk to her, and look silly?

**Narrator**

...he wheeshed. This made Donald cross.

**Donald**

First of all, the wee duck is a friend ah mine...

**Narrator**

...said Donald indignantly...

**Donald**

...and second, the lass knows who Ah am. She can pick me oot of a yard fulla trucks and cooches. Ah'm not being silly, yah were being silly the day ye needed a bootlace tah fix yer train.

**Narrator**

James got redder than ever and snorted off. It was such an insult to be reminded of that day. Donald just chuckled to himself.

Later that day, James was pushing some trucks into a siding at Arelsdale. His attitude still hadn't improved from his talk with Donald that morning. Meanwhile, the weather had turned stormy. While he was shunting, Oliver puffed past him on the mainline with a passenger train. Suddenly, the signalman called out to them.

**Signal Man**

The switches are jammed! I can't set them back for James. The workmen will have to come tomorrow. It's too late for them to do anything now.

**Driver**

Hmmm. Well, James, I guess your going to have to stay here for the night.

**Narrator**

...said the driver.

**James**

Rubbish!

**Narrator**

...snorted James, as the rain came down...

**James**

I wanted to rest in my nice, dry shed.

**Driver**

Can't be helped.

**Narrator**

...said the driver, sternly.

That night, while James slept, something crawled into his cab. The next morning, the switches were mended so James could puff home. But when his driver and fireman came to fire James' boiler, they were surprised.

**Fireman**

Well, what do you know.

**Narrator**

...said the fireman. The driver walked up to James and explained.

**Driver**

There is mother fox and her kits in your cab, James. She must have crawled into your cab and given birth to them last night.

**Narrator**

James was so surprised and embarassed, he blushed as red as his paint.

**Fireman**

What can we do?

**Narrator**

...asked the fireman

**Fireman**

She won't leave until her kits are old enough to take care of themselves. She's chosen her den and won't leave them for sometime.

**Driver**

I guess we'll have to take them with us where ever we go.

**Narrator**

...the driver said. James was shocked.

**James**

Driver, do we have to take them? I mean, what if the noise and smoke disturbs them? I'd hate to think how they would feel. And the mother has already been through a bit.

**Narrator**

...James groaned. Just then, Boco hummed into the station. James' driver suddenly had an idea. He went to speak with Boco's driver. He returned shortly after.

**Driver**

Boco is going to pull us back to Tidmouth so you don't have to worry about disturbing the mother fox.

**Narrator**

...he said. James sniffed at the thought of being towed by Boco, but he didn't complain about the idea suiting the foxes needs. Soon, it had all been arranged. Boco coupled up to James and pulled him to Tidmouth.

That night, the engines thought it a great joke.

**Donald**

See what Ah mean, James? Those wee little kits will knoo yah from across the yard eventually. As if it isna hard enough tah see a red engine in ah sea of gray trucks.

**Narrator**

...chuckled Donald.

**Henry**

Your a regular den mother, now.

**Narrator**

...giggled Henry.

**Percy**

I'm just glad she's safe from the weather.

**Narrator**

...said Percy as he looked at the gray sky. James ignored all the teasing and closed his eyes as he pretended to be asleep.

Days passed, and the kits grew bigger and stronger. The crews kept the mother and her kits well fed while they grew older each day. Then, the day came to let them go back into the wild. James took them to Arlesdale station and stopped. The mother and her kits left James' cab and walked along the platform. One of the kits hopped onto James' running board, and curled up by his smokebox. His mother looked back, and barked for him to follow. The kit did so, and followed his mother into the forest.

**James**

I'm going to miss them.

**Narrator**

...James said, sadly.

**Station Master**

I bet they'll be around.

**Narrator**

...said the station master. Now the fox and her kits are seen by passengers and workers alike all around the station. Some who come to the Arlesdale Railway see them playing in the coal bunkers. Mike and Rex just chuckle whenever they see them playing. There is one kit that is seen more around the station then anywhere else, especially when James comes to the station. The staion master calls him Kit, but the passengers and engine crews know him as James, named after the engine who he met at the start of his life.


End file.
